


Hale's

by Vvulpes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you know how much i hate waiting around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717002) by [calculus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/calculus). 



I should probably start off by mentioning I am no artist, so all I draw is made by putting pen to paper and letting it go wild.  
I have no permission to draw anything (do I need it?? I'm sorry people, I'm new and clueless to all this) but I still went on with it cause I'm a stubborn shit.  
To the author of the fic- terribly sorry if I ruined your day with that down there. If you wish me to delete it, please say so.

 


End file.
